The Last Image
by revailex
Summary: Quinn has her "special" app. While looking through newly added pictures, she sees something shocking. Future fic, set five years later. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So... I'm sorry I'm just a fail when it comes to updating other stories. My one-track writing mind is angering me, and I'm sure frustrating anyone waiting for updates on the other stories. If anyone wants to rant in a review or virtually throw something at me, I deserve it. Feel free. But on a lighter note, this one will for sure have at least one more part. Maybe two. The next one is in writing, and the third will go up depending on if people want it to have another chapter, or to end it after the next. It could go either way, I'm thinking. Please review, even if it is just to yell. :P And the app is based on a real one, but the images thought up are my own, and I'm pretty sure there's no "Recently Added" tab.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one from Glee. Nor do I own the app this is based off. No beta, all mistakes are mine. Or Microsoft Word Spell Check's.

**Warnings: **Language, innuendos, masturbation, adult themes and activities.

Please review :D

* * *

Quinn unlocked the door to her apartment, a little tired after a long day of her latest photo shoot. Dealing with three incredibly bitchy women had left her irritated as hell. But since they were three very physically attractive women who were scantily clad in the newest Victoria's Secret lingerie, she was aroused as well.

Her now best friend and roommate, Rachel Berry, was not back from her day of giving vocal classes. Since she would not be home for a couple more hours, Quinn figured she had a little time to herself.

After storing her camera and paraphernalia in her bedroom closet for the weekend, she made her way back into the kitchen where she had left her bag. She grabbed her smart phone from her bag, deciding to start on dinner after she spent a little time with herself.

She had found a great app while reading the reviews for one she was originally going to buy. She could tell it was geared toward men, but that did not stop her from enjoying the array of gorgeous women. And lots and lots of pussy.

She was most definitely gay and loved pussy. She did not find guys attracted in any way.

One time, on the app, there was a set of photos that had one with a naked guy in the middle of the set. She was so close, and when she saw it, she gagged.

And was turned off immediately.

But other than that one time, the app had helped he well. There were dozens of women in different categories, and there were even some girl on girl photos.

Even so, she was a little lonely in the intimacy department. She wished she could find a girlfriend, but between her days at the studio and school (which was thankfully on a weeklong break) she had no time to go out to a club or on a date.

She was glad that she did not live alone though, that would have been hell. She and Rachel had met back in high school, but had never really been close. Then, through a mutual friend, they found out the other was living in the city, five years after graduating high school. They met back up again and became very good friends. Both girls had recently graduated (Quinn had enrolled again for a higher degree) and both were looking for a place to live, yet everything was too pricey for one person. It was Rachel who had suggested they room together for the time being.

Quinn was all for it, happy that there was someone from Lima that she knew in New York. Before they made a final decision, she decided to be open with Rachel about her sexuality, so as not to cause any awkwardness if the brunette still wanted to room with her afterwards.

Thankfully, the brunette had no problem with the blonde's sexuality. Quinn had not expected her to, having gay fathers, but she was still relieved. Rachel also said she had other gay and lesbian friends, and she had even spent a couple nights with women herself.

Quinn felt a jealous twinge inside her at that statement, seemingly coming from nowhere, so she pushed it aside and forgot about it.

They fell into an easy living arrangement. Grocery duty alternated every week, as did dish duty. Each did their own laundry, unless one person really needed help because they were very bogged down with other things.

It had been about six months, and Quinn loved it. Rachel was funny, smart, and she held her own against Quinn. If the blonde needed to be set straight (heehee) about something, Rachel was not afraid to tell it to her face. She was also very energetic, and paired with Quinn's calm nature, it was a perfect balance.

Over the phone once, Santana had told them they had the perfect living arrangement for "two people who weren't banging each other." Every one of her old friends from back home thought they were dating and would not tell anyone.

Except Brittany. She did not get that this Rachel was the same Rachel from high school. She thought this new Rachel was just Quinn's new imaginary friend.

Quinn realized she had just been standing there for ten minutes. Shaking herself, she went into her room and grabbed her special toy box.

She decided on her four-inch purple vibrator, wanting more stimulation than fullness. She sat the phone and the vibrator on the bed and removed her light blue blouse and dark jeans, leaving herself in matching red and black lacy bra and underwear.

Settling herself on the bed, she grabbed her phone and went onto the home screen, clicking the little icon that would take her to her own Fantasy Island.

While waiting for it to load, she toyed with herself, pinching her nipples gently though the thin fabric of the bra.

Once it got to the homepage, she clicked into her "Favorites" tab, a perk she got by being a member. It was one of few things she treated herself to, and it was only a few dollars a month.

The top of her list was a set of a blonde and a brunette, both with very nice boobs and pussies.

Quinn was familiar with these pictures; she always used them to get herself worked up.

They started out with playing with each other's breasts, and Quinn did the same, kneading and pinching herself with her right hand while the left scrolled through the images.

After both women were naked, the blonde moved down to work at the brunette's clit from the side, allowing for a very nice view. Quinn moaned as her favorite picture came up, a close-up of the tongue licking at the stiff bud. She moved her own hand to stroke at her clit through the thin lacy fabric of the underwear.

She started out slowly, rubbing lazy circles, feeling herself getting wet through the material as she stroked up and down.

After finishing the set, she removed her bra and panties, and decided on a whim to visit the "Recently Added" section. She scrolled through the first few sets rather quickly, just to see how the rest would be laid out. She noticed that the girls' faces, for some reason, would only be shown in the last picture. She supposed it was to add to the suspense.

She went back to the list, and selected the next set. The first picture was a close-up of the girl's chest, her nipples brown and perky. The next one, a hand had come up to play with the left one, tweaking it. The third was an almost full body shot, right hand feathered on the girl's hip, fingers getting closer to the neatly trimmed brunette curls, while the left continued to play with the nipple.

Quinn moved her own hand down to her pussy, feeling her dripping wet folds before smoothly sliding in a single finger. She thrust it in and out gently, barely brushing her spot.

She scrolled through the next few before sliding in another finger. She pushed against her spot more firmly, a moan falling from her lips.

The next picture was a close up of the brunette's pussy. The hand on the hip had moved to place a finger on her clit, while the left spread the girl's glistening slit. Quinn was panting, and scrolling to the next picture her hips bucked up into her hand as an even closer close-up slid onto the screen, with a finger sliding into the girl.

Quinn felt frantically for the vibrator next to her, turning it onto the second notch out of five, circling the tip around her clit a half dozen times or so before sliding the tip into her entrance, clicking it up to the third notch.

The next image added another finger, and Quinn slid in the length of the vibrator, clicking up to the fourth notch. She sat the phone down for a minute to thrust with one hand and circle her stiff clit with the other. She could feel herself getting close, so she grabbed her phone and looked to the little counter, seeing there were only two pictures left. She scrolled over to the second to last picture. She dialed it up to five and began to rapidly thrust the purple toy in and out of her soaked pussy as she took in the image.

The girl had all four fingers in herself, her thumb pressing into her clit while her hips were canted up off the bed.

Quinn began to tremble as the beginning of her orgasm began to overtake her, her hips moving of their own accord. With one final, deep thrust, she collapsed down onto the bed, the waves of pleasure running through her body as her warm cum flooded her hand and the sheets.

She lay there, basking in the afterglow. As her breathing began to regulate, she picked her phone up from where she had dropped it during her orgasm. Feeling curious, she slid over to the last picture, finally seeing the face of the girl.

"Oh my fucking God." Quinn said in a quick exhale, shocked at the face on the screen.

The face that was so, so familiar to her. The face that had said goodbye to Quinn this morning as Quinn left for the day.

Hers was the face that was on the body lying there, the face that had the "just fucked" look while one hand rested on her hip, the other arm behind her head.

Quinn could not believe it.

Rachel.

Quinn had just masturbated to naked pictures of her best friend. Pictures that she had come across on an app.

And it was one of her best orgasms in a long time.

Maybe ever.

"Oh shit." She thought as her body betrayed her, the previous thought sending a rush of heat to her spent pussy.

She suddenly heard the front door being unlocked and opened.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out. Quinn assumed she noticed her bag on the table.

"Oh shit. Again."

* * *

Please review? Pleeeease? I'll 3 you if you do. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey! So this would've been posted earlier this week, but I actually just celebrated my one year anniversary with my amazing girlfriend :) We spent a long weekend together and I just didn't want to post this while we were together. So here it is, and there will definitely be a third part. At least. Other stories are trying to invade my brain, but I'm making myself finish this one. So..hope you like!

**A/N2: **Also, if anyone would be interested, would anyone like to be a beta? I'd like to get a second opinion before posting cause sometimes I'm just not sure. So if anyone wants to, just drop me a comment or message me :) Enjoy!

* * *

"What the fuck am I gonna do?" Quinn thought frantically as she tried to make herself somewhat decent in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Do I act like everything's cool? Do I ask her why the hell she's on this app? Do I tell her I fucking masturbated and came at these pictures?"

Quinn had absolutely no idea what to do. So she figured she would do what she had been taught as a child. Forget forget deny deny. It would work. It had to. Her friendship with Rachel was the most important thing. Or so her mind told her.

Her body, on the other hand, seemed to have different ideas. She could feel the after effects of her last orgasm fading, and it was replaced with a new rush of heat to her core at the thought of those pictures.

"Oh shit." She thought again. It seemed to be becoming her catch phrase.

She thought to herself again. "I'll just... Pretend I didn't see anything. She doesn't know I have that app. She probably thinks no one she knows has that app. So I'll just forget I saw them. Yeah, that'll work. Forget forget deny deny. Forget forget deny deny." She somewhat chanted in her head as sheslid her phone into her pocket and stashed her toy box away.

Quinn walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She saw Rachel's bag on the table next to hers, her coat slung on the chair next to it.

"Hey, there you are." Rachel's voice came from behind Quinn, causing her to jump in a way that felt almost guilty. Like Quinn had been snooping through Rachel's things.

"Well I technically had been snooping through Rachel's…_things_… Which had been very nic- Forget forget deny deny!" she mentally yelled to herself.

"Hey, you okay? You kind of just spaced out there on me." Rachel said, shaking her shoulder a little

Quinn felt a small shiver run down her spine at the touch. Rachel had done that plenty of times, and it had never affected Quinn like that. "Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn said, giving herself an internal shake. "Sorry I didn't start on dinner I was, um, taking a nap."

"Oh that's okay, Quinn. I'd rather you be well rested then have dinner started. I actually wanted to try a new recipe tonight. So you just go back and rest and I'll call you when I'm done, okay?" Rachel said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you having to get everything by yourself." Quinn said, wanting and not wanting to leave at the same time.

"Yes. Now, shoo shoo." Rachel said, turning Quinn in the direction of her room. "I want it to be a surprise anyways."

"Okay… Call me if you need anything." she said, retreating into the safety of her room.

"Let's hope nothing goes too weird at dinner." Quinn thought as she put her headphones in, trying to relax as thoughts rushed through her head.

* * *

Rachel called for Quinn an hour or so later, and Quinn plugged the cord into her phone before making her way back to the kitchen.

She was surprised the smell had not hit her before, and after the first hit her mouth was watering. She might have been drooling.

"Rachel, what is that? It smells like, amazing." Quinn asked as Rachel came into view. Rachel just threw a smile over her shoulder and turned back to finish mixing something. After her arm stopped moving, she moved to store the bowl into the already almost full refrigerator. She then turned to face Quinn, and gestured towards the table.

"Oh no, you just have to be brave and try it." Rachel said with a mischievous smile. "Unless of course, you're not brave enough to try it."

Well that sealed the deal. Quinn never backed down from a challenege. She probably should have, the time she was dared to break into Sue's office. She had barely escaped with her life. But that was a story for another time. Now all she wanted to do was to try this food.

Since Rachel had prepared everything, Quinn decided to randomly make a nice move and pull out Rachel's chair for her. She thought it would just be a nice geture, but when Rachel smiled her thanks, Quinn felt something flutter in her chest. Something like that feeling you would get if you did something good for your girlfriend. But Rachel was not her girlfriend.

She felt incredibly redundant, but it just seemed to work. "Oh shit." was the phrase on her mind for the tenth time that night as she sat down across from the brunette.

They sat for a few moments, before Rachel spoke first and prompted Quinn to taste from the plate that sat in front of her. She looked at it first. It looked like it was a pasta dish, and there were little flakes of color, she assumed spices, spread evenly throughout the white sauce. Taking the fork from its place on the table, she dug in and tasted it.

It was, quite honestly, the best thing she had ever tasted. Even better than the breadsticks from Breadstix. That was definitely saying something, considering those breadsticks were the greatest thing since see-through underwear, in Quinn's opinion.

Quinn realized she had been sitting there silently, and saw Rachel's expectant look. "Damn Rach, this is like, amazing. I think I just had an orgasm in my mouth."

Quinn had not realized what she said until she said it. The comment hung in the air, and Quinn was kicking herself as she waited for Rachel's reply.

Rachel just laughed. "Well, I'm glad I could provide such pleasure." she said with a mock sultry tone. Yet there seemed to be a hint of realness in it, and Quinn's mouth was running with it.

Her mouth was running faster than her mind could control it. At the tone of the diva's voice, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Oh, you have no idea." Quinn said in an equal tone of voice, and Rachel froze, staring at the blonde.

"Quinn…" was all Rachel got out before Quinn stood suddenly, mentally saying "Oh screw it", food mainly forgotten in her mind. Taking Rachel's hand, she pulled her gently but firmly up from the chair, and led the smaller girl into her room. Grabbing her phone from the charger, she quickly opened the special app to where she had been earlier. She then turned to face Rachel, who had moved closer, wanting to see what Quinn was doing.

Quinn held the phone closer, and made her way to the picture, the one that she knew was concrete proof of it being Rachel. The one with her face. The last image.

Slowly, she turned the screen to be in Rachel's view, and the blonde waited for her reaction.

Rachel processed what she was seeing, and her eyes widened in an almost comical way. She was seemingly stunned into silence.

Quinn broke the silence. "Rachel? Could you explain these, please?"

* * *

**Please review? Pleeeeease? :D Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So this chapter like, flew out of me in a day or so. Randomly. And good reactions for anyone who was worried! :) So there will be one more chapter, but I'm not sure yet whether it'll be a chapter-chapter or a like, epilogue-ish type of thing. So that'll be up soon.

**A/N2: **And for anyone who's interested, I really want to do a Glee/Pretty Little Liars crossover. I'm not entirely sure which two girls to have it about, so if anyone out there is interested and wants to see certain characters, there's a poll on my profile for who you would want to see. So, please please please vote if you're interested. Anyways, enjoy chapter :)

* * *

Rachel just stood there, staring at the small screen in front of her. Quinn stared at Rachel, and watched her mouth open and close a few times before she began speaking.

"Well… What exactly do you want to know?" Rachel asked weakly.

"What do I want to know…?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "Hmmm, well let's start with how the hell you got pictures on this app?"

Rachel exhaled slowly. "Do you remember that night a couple weeks ago when I went out to that club with some friends while you were studying for that exam?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well… I went and had a little more to drink than I should have. In other words, I was completely 'shitfaced' as people say. And while we were waiting for our next round of drinks, we noticed this board that the club had. It was talking about being a model of 'adult-themed' things. We started talking about it, and then Chloe said that I should go call the number, and everyone agreed. Normally, I would never have listened to them, but in my inebriated state, I actually did. So after another round I ended up calling the number, and they said that they could see me in about an hour. So Chloe and I went, and Tiffany too just because she was the driver. So the three of us met with the man who runs the photo shoot, and we found out it was for a porn app. Chloe was all for it, and I figured, in my state, 'Oh what the hell.' So me and Chloe signed the paperwork, and ignored Tiffany trying to reason with us, and we both had the photos done. Chloe's are on here too."

Rachel took the phone from Quinn's and tapped the screen a few times before turning it back to face Quinn.

On the screen was another blonde whose face Quinn vaguely remembered. The other woman was on her back with one hand on her left breast, the other thrusting a red vibrator in to its full length.

The image sent a small wave of arousal through her, which she quickly pushed away. She needed to have a clear head right now.

They stood in silence for a while before Rachel spoke up. "Quinn, may I ask you something?"

Quinn nodded again.

"When you found those pictures… What exactly were you doing?"

The question hung in the air as Quinn pondered how exactly to answer that. She could lie and say she just was looking through the app for the first time, and had just happened to find them while curiously searching through it. That would probably be the best approach to save their friendship from turning into something awkward.

On the other hand, if she told the truth, there were one of two things that could happen. One was that it would turn incredibly awkward between them, and just the thought made Quinn's stomach twinge with unhappiness. She did not want that at all. The other thing that would happen was something that Quinn was not entirely sure she wanted. That something in their friendship would turn into more of a relationship. But did she want that?

Sure, she found Rachel physically attractive, and after earlier it was kind of hard not to. And yes, Rachel was funny, smart, caring, and a wonderful person overall. Yes, these were all the types of characteristics she looked for in people that she wanted more than a one night stand with.

But she treasured Rachel as a friend. The diva was the closest friend she had right now. The closest she had had in a while. If they were to be in a relationship, she had no doubts that it would be a good one. The only thing was, what if something went wrong and the relationship ended? She was friends with a couple of her exes, but it was strained. They were nowhere near as close as they had been before everything. Even those she had been great friends with before a relationship, it was just strained and awkward conversations, small talk and long silences. She definitely did not want that to happen with Rachel.

The silence went on as Quinn stood there thinking. Rachel, tired of the silence, turned to leave, but Quinn stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Wait. Please."

Rachel sighed, and then sat down on the bed while Quinn continued to stand. She stood there in contemplation, and the brunette was beginning to get impatient. She was about to speak when Quinn suddenly pulled her from the bed. She pulled the smaller girl into her arms, and just like a movie scene, dipped her back and kissed her.

The kiss was rough at first, but as Rachel responded eagerly to Quinn's soft lips against hers, the kiss tempered off into something sweet and gentle. After a few more moments their lips broke apart, and they stared into each other's eyes.

"W-what was that?" Rachel asked, a little breathless.

"I think I kind of want to go out with you." Quinn said, just as breathless. "And when I found those pictures… I was having some… alone time with myself." Quinn waited for the reaction from the girl in her arms. She watched the chocolate brown eyes widen and darken with unmistakable lust.

"Can I tell you something as well?" Rachel asked with a small exhale. Quinn nodded. "I've had a crush on you for quite a while now. And when I did those photos… I was thinking of what it would be like to have you doing that to me." Quinn's breathing sped up as Rachel kept talking. "I thought about what it would be like to have you on top of me, your fingers claiming every inch inside me, cumming around your fingers."

Quinn could feel herself getting wetter with each statement, and finally she could not take it anymore. Leaning forward, she kept moving until she was hovering over the diva on the bed. Both moved up slowly so the blonde could straddle the girl's hips. They kissed passionately and Quinn ran her tongue along Rachel's full bottom lip. A whimper was passed between them and Rachel allowed her access, their tongues meeting in a clash for dominance. Quinn took control, tangling her hands in the brown locks as she trailed kisses down the soft column of her throat. Rachel let out a soft moan as the blonde as trailed around the low neckline of her shirt. Teeth found her collarbone, and bit down gently, but enough to leave a mark.

Rachel finally regained use of her brain, and her hands went into action. Clothing was removed hurriedly until both girls were in their underwear, the warm planes and curves of their bodies fitting together perfectly. Their chests pressed together, nipples hardening at the feel of the others'.

Quinn lifted herself up with one arm, the opposite hand trailing around the tan skin of the girl writhing underneath her. The hand started at the base of her throat and lazily made its way to the hem of the lacy blue underwear.

Rachel trembled under her touch. "Quinn…please…" she moaned, thrusting her hips up to try and move the hand lower. Quinn just smiled slyly and dipped a hand beneath the hem, running her fingers through the soft curls. She withdrew her hand and ran a lone finger along the wet patch, reveling in the feeling. She had not realized how much she wanted this until this very moment. Keeping the finger in motion, up and down lightly, Quinn asked, "What do you want baby?"

"I want yo-ooh." She stuttered as Quinn applied more pressure to her clit. "I want you to f-fuck me." she whimpered.

Quinn moaned. "Don't worry baby, I'm going to fuck you, make you feel so good." She slid down the smaller girl, taking her underwear with her until she was met with the glistening center of the girl. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against Rachel's clit, causing her to jerk upwards, searching for more.

Quinn gave her more. She slid two fingers into the wet heat as her lips attached to the small nub, sucking firmly. Rachel cried out at the sudden stimulation, hips bucking erratically and then settling into a pace in time with Quinn's. Quinn had not been with anyone in a long time, and the feeling of doing this, and doing it to _Rachel_ sent more waves of arousal to her already soaked core.

Sliding another finger into the girl, she sped up to match the increasing moans coming from the brunette. She could feel the girl's walls tightening around her fingers, and she heard the half formed words of the girl.

"Oh god Quinn d-don't stop please I-I'm gonna oh fuck!" Rachel practically screamed as Quinn slid her fourth finger into the girl and bit gently down on the girl's swollen clit.

"Ohhh Quinn!" Rachel shouted as she came after one final thrust from the blonde. Quinn quickly slid her fingers out and shoved her tongue into the girl, licking fiercely as the warm cum spilled out of her twitching center and into Quinn's wanting mouth. Quinn loved the taste of Rachel on her tongue as she swallowed, her tongue slowing so as not to over stimulate the girl. Slowly moving up to Rachel's side, she kissed the girl gently before slipping an arm around her still heaving chest.

They sat there in silence for a few moments until Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Quinn before kissing her roughly. Quinn moaned into her mouth as the smaller girl pushed past the blonde's red underwear and pushed in two fingers, pumping them in and out very fast, knowing what Quinn needed.

Quinn dug her face into her neck as the fingers curled inside her, breathy moans escaping from her lips. She was so close after fucking Rachel, and with one final thrust Quinn tumbled over the edge, a long moan of the other girl's name falling from her mouth.

After Quinn regained her breath, she looked into the warm eyes of the other girl. The silence was not awkward, quite the opposite. It was now a peaceful, content silence, and Quinn was the first to break it.

"So… Was that a yes to going out with me?"

* * *

**You're going to review. You know you want to.**

**Or Rachel will rant to you about something. You know she will.**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So...yeah. I'm sorry I like, really fail at updating. School got me so bogged down This summer I'm gonna be back with all new stuff and make sure to make myself work. I promise. So here's the last part, enjoy! :)

* * *

-One year later-

The sun shone gently through the small window into their now shared bedroom. Rachel was curled onto her side, Quinn having an arm gently slung across the brunette's waist. She woke up, feeling the warmth of the blonde's torso against her bare back. She sighed in contentment, and slowly turned over to face Quinn.

_She's so adorable when she's asleep, _Rachel thought to herself. Her lips were parted slightly into a small smile, and she was snoring slightly, even though Quinn would never admit to snoring. A strand of blonde hair hung down across her eyes. Rachel moved a hand to gently move the hair back into place, caressing her hand down the soft skin of her cheek afterwards.

Rachel continued to stroke the soft skin, and pressed a light kiss to the bridge of her nose. Hazel eyes opened up to meet warm chocolate ones, and Quinn smiled, moving in for a proper good morning kiss.

"Good morning baby." Quinn said, moving a hand to the brunette's slender hip and settling it over the slightly protruding bone. She loved Rachel's hips just because of the fact the she could cup them perfectly with her hands.

"Morning gorgeous. Did you know you snore?" the brunette giggled as the blonde's hand moved to flick her gently on the nose before resettling on her hip.

"I still know I don't snore. I think you're just going crazy." Quinn said lightly as she stretched out her legs.

"If I'm crazy then you're joining me by being insane." Rachel said as she burrowed her face into Quinn's neck.

"Why am I insa-hey!" Quinn yelped in surprise as Rachel gently bit down on her pulse point. "That's just cruel, Rach." Quinn joked. "You know that you doing that drives me crazy."

There was a muffled response against her neck that Quinn couldn't understand, followed by another nip to her neck, this one a bit harder. She felt Rachel's hands tangle in her hair and tilt her neck gently backwards, giving Rachel's mouth better accent to the soft pale skin of her neck.

"Mmm….babe…that's… that's nice…" Quinn managed to get out while Rachel slowly turned the blonde onto her back and settled herself on top of her, Quinn opening her legs to cradle the brunette's slender hips.

Rachel trailed her lips up Quinn's neck and attached to her lips, kissing her passionately, lazily moving a hand down the soft skin of her side and cupped her right breast gently. She ran her fingers over the nipple, feeling it harden under her touch.

Quinn moaned again, feeling herself getting more aroused by the second. Rachel had started rolling her nipple between her fingers while slowly grinding her core into Quinn's.

The fact that they were still naked after last night's rendezvous was definitely helping matters.

Quinn's hands moved down to grab at the back of the brunette's thighs, pushing their stiffening clits into each other's. The friction was delicious, and both girls were getting close….

"Surprise! Hey, Q, are you guys rea- HOLY SHIT MY EYES!" Santana yelled as she finally caught sight of what the two other girls were doing. Brittany quickly walked up behind her after hearing her yell, as Quinn tried to pull the sheets over herself and Rachel.

"S, what happened?" Brittany asked, wrapping her arms around the Latina.

"I walked in on them… they were… like… it's so horrible I can't even say it." Santana said, looking like she was trying to not pass out.

"Oh S, were they having se-mmph." Brittany was cut off as Santana quickly put a hand gently over her mouth.

"Don't say it B, don't say it. I've almost gotten the image out of my mind. Now you two," she directed toward the two girls in the bed, who were both blushing furiously. "Get your asses ready cause we have a day ahead of us and if you even think of trying to do anything while we're here I swear I'll kick both your asses."

With that, Santana made to walk out of the room, and grabbed Brittany's hand to take the blonde with her. Brittany just smiled at the girls in the bed and laughed before following the Latina out of the room, shutting the door softly.

Rachel rolled off of Quinn, and hid her blushing face in the bruised skin of the blonde' neck. "Well that was sufficiently enough awkwardness for the day." she said, sounding incredibly embarrassed.

Quinn laughed, half from embarrassment and half from the fact that the brunette was really cute when she was embarrassed. She kissed the smaller girl on the top of her head before stretching once and slowly standing up.

"Quinn?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where exactly are we going today? And why are Brittany and Santana here?"

"Well… Me and S have been kind of planning a surprise for you and B, and we have a day planned for the four of us. So get your cute butt out of bed and get ready for a day on the town." Quinn said, pulling the smaller girl onto her feet and giving her a quick kiss.

Rachel just smiled and joined her girlfriend to get ready.

* * *

The two girls emerged from their rooms ten minutes later to see Santana and Brittany cuddling together on the couch, Santana running her fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"Awwwww." Rachel and Quinn chorused at the same time, causing the girls on the couch to jump. Brittany turned to give Santana a quick kiss before hopping to her feet.

Santana stood up after her and walked over to the two girls, and Rachel moved to stand somewhat behind Quinn, out of habit whenever Santana came around. She knew the Latina wouldn't hurt her, but it was still an instant reaction.

Santana saw her move and rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna hit you Berry. I just want a hug from two of my girls that I haven't seen in far too long." she said as she grabbed them both into a hug.

"Yay group hug!" Brittany exclaimed happily and joined in. They released each other and Quinn looked at Santana.

"Awwww look who's becoming a big old softie." she said, punching Santana lightly in the arm.

Santana just flipped her off while laughing.

"Well we have a big day planned so we better get going." Santana said, linking her pinkie with Brittany's as Quinn took Rachel's hand.

* * *

They spent the day doing things that Rachel and Brittany loved to do. They started off at the zoo, and Brittany hurriedly ran to find the ducks, and Santana paid the fee to be able to feed the ducks. Brittany knelt down to feed them and she yelped happily when one of the ducks lightly splashed her.

Santana looked on at her adorable girlfriend. She knew there was probably a goofy smile on her face but she didn't care. If this day went as planned, her girlfriend would be her fiancée by the end of the night.

After the zoo they went to the theater to see a production of Wicked that was starring some of Rachel's friends, including Chloe and Tiffany. They met up with them backstage afterwards to congratulate them on a job well done and to chat for a little while.

After leaving the theater they made their way to a vegan-friendly restaurant, and they all had a delicious dinner. There was even stage in one of the corners for anyone who wanted to do karaoke. Since it was a slightly fancier restaurant, Rachel chose "The Way You Look Tonight" and made Quinn almost swoon.

When dinner was finished, they made their way to the park, and the four of them sat on a bench together, watching the sun set.

Looking at each other, Quinn and Santana both nodded slightly before standing up together. Brittany and Rachel looked a little confused but didn't say anything.

Santana took Brittany's hand and knelt down in front of her.

"B, I don't know what exactly I should say here, but I do know that I love you. You're beautiful and amazing and you're the only girl, the only person that I want to be with for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" she asked as she opened the box that was hidden in her other hand.

The ring had been her grandmother's engagement ring, and she had left it to Santana. Her grandmother had always baby-sat Santana and Brittany when they were younger and she loved the blonde like her own. Santana knew that giving Brittany the ring was the right thing to do.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes. There were tears of happiness starting to well up, and the blonde tackled the Latina into hug, knocking her off balance and into the grass.

"Yes of course I will!" Brittany said in between kissing the life out of Santana. She managed to slip the ring onto the blonde's finger before another round of kissing began.

The other girls looked at the two, and then looked at each other. Rachel smiled, and had tears about to well up in her eyes. Her look of happiness changed to one of even more surprised when Quinn knelt down as well.

"Rachel Berry, I love you more than anything in this world. You're the reason I wake up in the morning the one I get to fall asleep with every night. I wouldn't change us for anything. I love you and want to spend my life with you and be able to call you my wife. I love you, will you marry me?" Quinn opened up the box, the ring simple yet beautiful. Rachel thought it was beautiful.

There were tears of joy falling down the brunette's cheek. Wordlessly, she pulled Quinn to a tight embrace, crashing their lips together. When both pulled back for air, Quinn rested her forehead against the brunette's.

"Is that a yes?" Quinn asked, and Rachel just kissed her again.

"It's a million times yes, Quinn. I would love to be your wife." Rachel said, holding out her hand for Quinn to slide the ring onto her finger before kissing the brunette's hand.

They turned back to face their friends who were now standing. Rachel and Brittany hugged each other and immediately jumped into wedding ideas and plans. Quinn and Santana just looked at each other, smiling, and moved to take their respective fiancée's hand. The four of them stood there, watching the sun slowly set over the city, a new chapter in everyone's life beginning.


End file.
